Happy Birthday A Clois OneShot fic
by jajenshadimose6012
Summary: My friend asked me to write a Clois sex scene for her and this is what I could come up with in like 2 days' time. I wrote this like forever ago, but decided to put it up now. This is just a cute Clois scene of them hanging out-which results in sex.


"Yes!" Lois cried out, throwing her fist into the air in a triumphant gesture, laughing at her victory. She threw her Xbox game controller onto the couch, as she jumped up and regarded Clark with a beaming smile. "All right, Kent, cough it up." She held out her hand, waiting for him to pay her the money.

He rolled his eyes. "Hardly seems fair, Lois, you only beat me by, like, two points. You make it seem like you completely killed me."

"Eh," she said, with a shrug, "Nonetheless, though…a victory is a victory…and you just had your ass handed to you, dude. By a girl, no less, so that money is mine."

He stood up, meeting her challenge, and shook his head. "No."

"No?" She was appalled.

"No," he repeated. "Rematch."

"Oh, I don't think so, Smallville. We've had, like, thirty rematches tonight alone. I won every one of those rematches. So, your ass is mine. As is your money." She leaned toward him, with a smirk.

"No," he said, his voice harder, as he grabbed his 20 off the table and shoved it into his pocket. Normally, he would've graciously handed it over to her, but he needed that 20 to get her birthday present, which he knew she wanted a hell of a lot more than the 20 bucks. He just needed to find some way to keep the money away from her.

She looked down at his pocket, and then back up at him, meeting his challenging glare. "I'll go in there."

"Lois," he chastised, with a grimace. "Is that really necessary?"

"No. Not if you just give me your damn money, well, like now. What's the big deal; just give me the money already. I won it, fair and square."

"Lois—"

"And, do not…do it," she warned, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Do not…do what?" he asked, in confusion.

"That," she clarified, "don't come up with some lame-ass excuse about how you need it to tip your paper boy or for your pizza night or whatever the hell else you were about to use on me. I've heard 'em all and I'm sick of 'em all. I'm not letting you off the hook this time."

He smirked slightly. "And, what exactly do you plan on doing if I don't?" he asked, half-curiously, half-amused by her boldness.

"I'm thinking something along the lines of violation of your personal space, taking your ass down if needs be."

Clark couldn't help it as he snorted at the image of her actually trying to. "Like to see you try, Lois," he said, trying to hide his amusement, knowing that that would just urge her on further and he knew if she tried, she'd wind up hurting herself.

Lois laughed once hard. "Oh. You did not just go there. Oh, my God, Clark, are you friggin' kidding me? Hello, general's daughter here. Sheltered farm boy from Kansas." She gestured to him, making her point. "I really think that if it came down to it, I could take you down in five seconds flat, if that."

"Hmm," he said, stifling another snort. "Right. How stupid of me. What was I thinking?"

"That's the problem, Clark, you weren't. See, thinking would actually involve the concept of having a brain, which you are greatly lacking, I'm afraid. It's okay, you've obviously temporarily lost whatever sanity you do have, it's all right." She patted his shoulder, before shrugging. "All right, fine. If you want to be an immature brat about this, then by all means go ahead."

Clark wasn't falling for that. She was up to something. "Just like that?" He asked, seriously doubting her words.

She grimaced slightly. "Eh, why not?"

"Uh, maybe because you're Lois," he pointed out. "You never accept just like that."

She chuckled softly. "Well, what can I say? Don't wanna show you up and make you feel bad by takin' your ass down right here and now, you know? That would not be good, so I'll do it some other time."

"Some other time?" He wasn't falling for it, she was going to do something, he knew she was.

"Some other time," she repeated, pushing past him and shoving her hand into her pocket as she did so to get the 20—actually going pretty damn fast and sly, he was quite impressed—before walking off in the opposite direction.

"What; Lois! No!" Without thinking about it, he lunged for her, taking care to not hurt her, but throwing her to the ground and holding her down with his body weight.

"Hey!" She cried out. "God, Clark! Get the hell off me, crazy…" She struggled against him, to no avail, but that didn't mean she couldn't keep the money away from him.

He pinned one wrist down beside her head, but she moved the other around out of his reach, before bringing it around and shoving it into her shirt, nestling it safely into her bra.

"Lois!" He said, irritated, now pinning her other wrist down beside her head on the other side, even though she had already stopped struggling against him now.

"What, Clark? You want it, come and get it, big boy. No one's stopping you." Ha. She knew he wouldn't, so she proved victorious after all. Lois Lane always won, kicking ass however it proved to work, and in his case, she knew his weaknesses and definitely used those to her advantage.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" He said, giving her a look, but he couldn't bring himself to actually move right now. If he moved a muscle, he knew that she would know just how much of an effect she was having on him without even trying, and yeah, _that_ would be no good.

"You're one to talk." Lois said, shifting herself against him, trying to make it easier to shove him off, but it wasn't quite as easy as she had hoped it would be.

"Meaning?" Clark challenged, still not able to move.

"Meaning that you can't give up a whole 20 freakin' bucks to me even though I won it. I mean, come on, don't make the bet if you can't come through with it, man. Hardly fair. And, in the real world, you could get your ass shanked for that kinda scam."

Clark smiled slightly. "Lois, I never agreed to that bet. You laid out the terms, I never actually promised to follow through with them. You assumed that I would."

"I—" Lois cut herself off, staring off into space, trying to remember what exactly had been said and done. "No, no, no, no, don't do that." She said, shaking her head frantically.

"Do what?"

"Don't use that whole reverse psychology crap on me, Smallville, it never works. It just confuses the hell out of me."

His smile widened. "I wasn't trying reverse psychology, Lois. Wouldn't even know how to go about it."

"Ah…" she said, as he finally began to shift himself off of her.

His elbow knocked into the pitcher of ice water that was sitting on the coffee table and before either one realized what had happened, he had moved out of the way of it, so the water poured down on Lois, soaking through her shirt.

She let out a gasp of surprise, as she arched her back, pressing herself further into him. She didn't mean to, it was just an automatic response.

Clark grunted, in response to that, before he could stop himself, and Lois pushed him away. This time, he moved. "God, Clark, what are you whining about? I'm the one that's freakin' cold here."

"Oh, God," Clark mumbled, his mind struggling to catch up with everything else that had just happened. "Lois, I'm—"

"Yeah, yeah, save your breath, Smallville, huh? I know you're sorry and you didn't mean to or whatever. Whoa!—"

Her foot caught on his and she tripped, falling back towards the arm of the couch and Clark reached forward to catch her, but her other foot came around and kicked his other leg, and to avoid hurting her, he forced himself to trip, collapsing on top of her.

She fell back on the arm of the chair at an awkward angle, and he had one arm around her waist and his other hand was holding her arm tightly as he tried to not let the full impact of his weight fall on her.

She grabbed onto his arms to right herself, but considering their current position, that was a hell of a lot easier said than done.

Without meaning to, Clark shifted himself against her, causing her shirt to ride up and her bare stomach pressed against his. Yeah, he was wearing a shirt, but nonetheless, when she tightened her stomach muscles by gasping in surprise, it certainly did not go unnoticed.

He released her immediately, after steadying the both of them, and he coughed awkwardly. "You all right?"

Since her shirt was wet, it was sticking to her skin where it was, still showing quite a bit of her stomach and Clark could not help it as his eyes took in that sight. God, she looked so amazing… He noticed some water droplets and imagined exactly how he wanted to get rid of them for her_. Oh, God, no_, he silently scolded himself, forcing his eyes to go back up and meet hers.

"That depends," she choked out, lowering her shirt now. "You tryin' to cop a feel?"

"What, Lois, no!" He said, a little too defensively. "I would never do that; I don't—"

"Sure you wouldn't," she said, patting his shoulder as she passed by him, going into the kitchen.

"Wait, Lois, you don't think I—" he followed her into the kitchen, stopping cold as she turned around and he saw the shirt now clinging to her contours, showing off her curves and well-toned muscles quite well, making his mouth drop open involuntarily.

Not noticing his reaction—either of them, which was ironic, considering how obvious they both were—Lois grabbed a dry dish rag off the counter and began toweling down her hair to dry whatever of it she could. It wasn't that wet since most of the damage was done to her shirt, but some of her hair had gotten wet too.

"God, Clark, drool much," Lois teased, with a taunting smirk.

Clark's eyes widened with realization, as he wiped his mouth frantically with the back of his hand. "What? Drool? Drool; what drool? I'm not drooling; how do you know I'm drooling?"

She snorted. "Didn't till just now."

"Lois," Clark said, irritably, averting his eyes in humiliation.

"What? Oh, come on, what do you really expect?" She began rubbing her arms to warm up. "God, it's freezing. Got a shirt I can borrow or something, Smallville?"

He couldn't help but notice that the slightest movement from her did great things with that shirt. It would shift, showing off even more of her skin, and Clark noticed that it was very much see-through. Oh, God. Oh, God.

How he so wished that shirt would just magically fall off. While wet, it accented her breasts very muchly so and he swallowed hard at that particular observation, trying to not drool for real this time. He cleared his throat awkwardly and watched as she began walking past him.

His upstairs brain being very much on the fritz right now—or rather, his downstairs brain and his hear t just completely overruling it altogether—he made a decision that he knew would change everything in the splittest of seconds. Whether for the better or the worse, he knew that he would definitely regret it every single day for the rest of his life if he did not make the decision.

He grabbed Lois' wrist to stop her from walking further, his eyes fixed completely on her wrist, traveling up the skin of her arm until he finally met and held her eyes. She was half-turned towards the doorway, and half-turned towards him, a look of confusion crossing her features.

"Clark?...what…are you doing?" She was a little weirded out by the smirk playing on his lips, as he just stared at her for a long moment, contemplating his options, trying to see if this was what she wanted before actually following through with it.

"Or something," he clarified, his voice barely above a whisper, as one hand gripped her waist tightly and the other remained around her wrist and he pulled her closer so that she was practically pressed against him and brought his lips down to meet hers.

Lois immediately responded, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, and parting her lips to deepen the kiss even more. Clark pressed her against the door frame, holding her by her waist, and smiling against her lips as his hands began lifting her shirt.

He took his time in doing so, waiting for her to either give him the okay or turn him down, but she never did either in so many words, so he took that as her consent and worked to remove it all the way.

She shifted against the door frame, shifting her weight to make the removal easier for him. Once it was removed, he let it fall to the floor, now backing them up against the other side of the door frame so that he was now pressed against the other side, holding her close against him.

One of his hands moved down to her arms, tracing up it to tangle in her hair, clinging to her for dear life, as they kissed and kissed and kissed.

Oh, God…

His hand moved to lower her bra strap, squeezing her shoulder passionately, as his other hand moved down to her waist and the outside of her leg, before going around to the inside of her leg. He gently squeezed the skin there, before moving his hand up even further, taking his time in doing so.

Her hands worked to undo the buttons of his shirt and it wasn't long before she was sliding it off his shoulders, her hands tracing the bare skin of his chest and stomach up to his shoulders, which she clutched onto desperately as his lips now moved down to her neck.

His lips and teeth and tongue now worked in the most perfect of synchronization with one another against the skin of her throat, and he tasted every inch of her skin, reveling in the way it felt against his lips. His breath was hot against her skin, and her head was tilting from side-to-side in delirious ecstasy, as she shifted her weight against his.

"Clark," she breathed, pressing herself further and further against him, searching for anyway to be even closer to him.

Getting these signals, he slid his arms underneath her to hoist her up, and he assisted her in wrapping her legs around his waist. She buried her fingers in his hair, just staring at him while she practically massaged his scalp.

His eyes never left hers as he slid one hand up the skin of her back, tracing the perfect line of her spine. God, the feel of her skin against his fingertips was so incredible. He felt like he was holding the whole world in his hands by holding her in his arms. He reached her bra line and, with that one hand, unclasped the bra, and maneuvered it so that it too fell to the ground to join their shirts on the floor.

She grimaced slightly. "Gotta hand it to you, Smallville. Never thought you capable of that."

He smirked. "No? And this?" He brought his hand around, tracing every inch of her skin that he could reach, resting it right beside her breast before bringing his lips down to suck on her collar bone while he carried her into the living room and up the stairs.

They reached his room and he laid her onto the bed, lowering himself on top of her, chuckling softly in the back of his throat, before reaching his lips to hers. They kissed for a long time—just holding each other and kissing—before he finally pulled away and traced the fingertips of one hand down the middle of her chest, to her stomach, stopping at the line of her jeans.

Her stomach contracted against his fingertips and her breath hitched, and noticing that, Clark wrenched her legs open and shifted himself so that he could lower his lips to her stomach. His hands worked to undo her jeans while his lips worked against her stomach and his hands gripped her waist tightly, right beside her breasts.

"Oh, God," she cried out, arching her back against him, and letting out a sigh.

It wasn't long before he had her pants completely removed, and she watched with fascination as he worked to remove his own pants. Wow. There was once a time when she would've thought this moment completely impossible, but now, she was only oh, so eager for it to happen.

Within seconds, they were both completely naked, limbs entwining as they held onto each other and he slid up against her, reaching his lips to hers again. He was completely pressed against her, not one inch of their skin not touching, as she arched her back and shifted herself against him to deepen the kiss.

They simply laid there, holding each other and kissing for a long time, neither one actually keeping track of how long, but when he finally did pull away, the only way that she knew that he had pulled away was because she felt him slam himself inside of her and that made her cry out in surprised ecstasy.

It was a damn good thing though that he did it at that moment, because the second that he did it, they both reached their climaxes, releasing themselves into the other, reaching their orgasms at the exact same time, sharing every second of it together.

They shifted their weight hard and fast against each other, building more and more friction and heat between their bodies, both feeling like they would explode, the flames and fire of their undeniable passion completely consuming them, taking them over and eliminating all else in the world.

Right as he entered her, he lowered his head to her breasts, swallowing her whole and proving to her exactly what his capabilities were. Her fingers buried in his hair, pressing his head further against her breast, shifting it so that she could feel all the right pressure at all the right places, while also shifting her body against his at the same time.

Taking pleasure and passion and perfection to a whole new level, they continued on, having sex day and night on end, off and on, not stopping until they literally lost all strength and ability to stay awake, and then Lois collapsed weakly against Clark's chest, falling asleep before her head was actually able to collide with his chest.

He tightened his arms around her, holding her against him and kissing her hair and random other places like her neck and shoulders and arms, until he too fell asleep.

Clark woke up to Lois' hand running up and down the length of his arm and her lips were at the side of his neck, and she traced up and down his jaw line, smiling against his skin. "Morning." She finally breathed, with a small chuckle.

"Hey," he choked out, turning his head around and reaching his lips to hers. She grabbed his face in her hand and brought it around even further to make kissing him easier. When they finally pulled away, he smiled slightly and rolled over so that he could wrap his arms around her and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm proud of you, Clark," she said, her voice practically a whisper. "Up until last night, I thought you didn't even know what the hell a hard-on was. Being the ultimate god of sex fell nowhere on that list, I assure you. I stand very much corrected."

Her hand traced up and down his chest as she kissed him softly on the lips and then smiled, waiting for his response. Instead of the usual irritated remark she expected, though, he smirked. "Well, what can I say, Lois; you bring the man out in me, I suppose. Up until I met you, I didn't realize that a man could have an erection every second of the day. You're the only woman that can piss me off and turn me on all at the same time. You've got yourself some real talent, I tell you."

Lois narrowed her eyes at him. "Got a real way with the words there, don't you, Smallville? Shakespeare's got nothin' on you, huh? That's beautiful."

He rolled his eyes, "Lois, I was kidding."

She blew a raspberry. "Well, I wasn't. So, does this mean I win the 20 now? I mean, come on, I kicked your ass at the Xbox, I gave you the sex—which by the way, any and every man would kill for—"

"Now, that I can see—"

"I am still talking," she said, not letting him sweet talk his way out of it anymore. "And, I get the 20."

"Where is the twenty?" he asked.

"It's right—" she cut herself off, realizing she didn't know. "Oh, God. Well, it _was _right here. I hid it in my bra. I didn't think you'd actually go in there after it. Guess you just continue to surprise me, Kent."

Clark smiled. "Regretting it?" he wondered.

"Not at all," she said, truthfully, "Did that not come through with my calling you the ultimate god of sex? Cause you know that was kinda my point. To let you know that I did not regret it. At all. Not even a little bit."

He closed his eyes in relief. "Oh, good."

"What; did you actually expect me to?"

He shrugged. "To be honest, I didn't know what to expect."

"Do _you_ regret it?" She challenged right back, looking to him.

He met her eyes, and held her gaze for a long time. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Lois smiled, nestling into him. "Oh, good. Which is why…you should give me that damn 20 already."

He chuckled. "Lois, I can't give you that 20, I'm afraid. I mean, I really can't."

"Because?..." she pushed.

"Because some things are more important than bets."

Lois snorted. "Yeah, maybe in Smallville, farm boy, but in the city, being good for your word is the most important concept, have I taught you nothing?"

"Lois…you teach me everything. Everything worth knowing in life…I've learned from you. Which is why I need that 20. Trust me, it'll be worth it."

"Excuse me?" She challenged, glaring at him, waiting for a response.

"What?"

"How is denying me money ever worth it?" Lois was incredulous.

"Because some things are worth more than that money itself." Clark said, trying to not tell her.

"Such as?"

"Your…birthday present," he said, hoping she didn't push.

Lois' face lit up with that. "Whoa, wait, what; birthday present? Why didn't you just say so in the first place, Kent? So, what'd you get me? Or rather what are you going to get me?"

"I don't wanna say," Clark said, averting his eyes.

"What the hell; why not? Come on, just tell me already; I'm gonna find out anyway."

He narrowed his eyes. "Nice try, Lois. But, not gonna happen. I want it to be a surprise."

Lois blew a raspberry. "Screw that crap, no way. Just tell me already. I hate surprises."

"No, Lois," Clark insisted.

"How did you even remember my birthday anyway?" she asked, "You forgot it the past how many years; what makes this year so damn special?"

He smiled. "You'll see. Lois, I scheduled this well in advance, making sure I knew exactly when your birthday was. I couldn't forget it anyway, either I remembered it myself, or you'd nag me day after day reminding me, am I right?"

She shrugged. "You got a point there. Thanks. So what is it; come on, the suspense is killing me. If you tell me…I'll make you…some breakfast." She suggested.

"Oh, God, don't threaten me," he said, making her smack his arm. "Fine, I'll tell you."

"Okay, great, what? What is it; what are you getting for me?" Her face lit up like a child's, absolutely ecstatic at the concept of presents.

"I'm…taking you to a monster truck rally," he told her. "Scheduled it well in advance, got the whole day off work for both of us, and…happy birthday to you. See? Promised I'd make it up to you."

Lois' mouth dropped open in utter excitement. "Oh, my God…you're taking me to freakin' monster truck rally? For real? Oh, God, you sure know your way to a woman's heart, Kent, I tell you. Throw in some White Snake and you just might qualify as the perfect man."

"Oh right." He reached over and opened his nightstand drawer, getting out an iPod. "Every song White Snake ever made, put into one device. Use it for your meditation or whatever. That way you can think of me at the same time." He said, with a small shrug.

Lois took it and laughed, setting it back on the nightstand. "You're taking me to a monster truck rally, you 'membered my birthday, you got me White Snake, and you just gave me the best sex I've ever had in my entire life, Smallville. Believe me, I'll be thinking of you pretty damn close to 24/7. You've earned it."

"Good to know," he said, with a laugh, as she rolled over on top of him and said, bringing her lips down to his: "Bet your ass, Smallville. Freakin' amazing to know is more like it. That is after all the epitome of Lois Lane."

"You ain't kidding," he said as she deepened the kiss.

She pulled away from his lips to say, "Happy birthday to me indeed. Nice recovery, Kent, I've gotta say. And, as for you…I owe you my very life for this, but you'll just have to settle for sex, I'm afraid. That way…we both win."

"Far from settling, Lois. Best gift I could possibly think of, to be honest with you. We have both already won. I won, Lois, the day I won your heart."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, God, just shut up and sex me up, huh? Save the corny for the literature."

And, that ended the conversation as she kissed him again and they didn't stop until they had both had their fair share of OODs and dear God, so, so much more…


End file.
